moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Arlena Dubois
Alteraci |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = D, M Y L.C. (Age ##) Born in BLANKITY, BLANK |Row 3 title = Positions|Row 3 info = ---- |Row 4 title = Affiliations|Row 4 info = ---- |Row 5 title = House|Row 5 info = House of Dubois |Row 6 title = Beliefs|Row 6 info = Holy Light; Church of the Holy Light|Row 7 title = Status|Row 7 info = }} Arlena Dubois is currently a member, of the Citrine Eagle. She is an exile of the House of Dubois, who has just recently returned to her home in Alterac. She seeks to reclaim her families lands. Early Years Born during the reign of Aiden Perenolde, Arlena was the eldest of three daughters. Her father, Lord Reynald Dubois the Third was jubilant at finally having an heir. Many criticized him for allowing a woman be heir, but he ignored all of these people. From when she could walk, Alrena was taught to ride and fight. She was also schooled in math, science, philosophy, and even how to run the barony she was set to inherit. As a young girl, she was taken to her future lands. The people called her "The Little Baroness" because of the attitude she showed for governing people. The Flight As the Second War raged, the House of Dubois was at the forefront of the Alliance's efforts. This earned the ire of many people, including the House of Perenolde. When their king's betrayal became known, the House of Dubois took up the sword and aided King Thoras Trollbane. When the Alliance of Lordaearon imposed martial law, it was decided that the House of Dubois should leave. Their neighbours hated them, and they lost any freedom due to the Alliance. Arlena was taken by her parents, and they fled to a small village in Lordaeron. They made themselves at home, and for the next few years, everything seemed to calm down. The Scourge As the years went on, reports came in from all over Lordaeron. Soon enough, the plague had spread rapidly across the lands. Arlena's family was no exception. Her two younger sisters were killed, and her father was forever scarred by both physical, and emotional wounds.They geared up and made for Stromgarde. Unfortunately, they were cut off and hard to retreat into the heart of plagued territory. Months passed, and even a few years. Their group dwindled, going from nearly a hundred to a few dozen. It was here that they were saved by the Scarlet Crusade. They ran to them with open arms. As time went on, they contributed whatever they could to the Crusade's cause. Arlena served one of the Scarlet bishops, whilst her father trained soldiers. They lived in Hearthglen, a good deal away from the horrors outside the walls. Arlena still has a tabard from her time with the Scarlets. When the growing insanity of the Crusade proved too much, Arlena and her family left. They joined up with a group, that started calling itself The Argent Dawn. The Dawn When the Dawn was getting set up, Arlena was placed in the cavalry corps. Due to time constraints, she was not knighted. She ended up learning a great deal in terms of military knowledge. How to lead, how to follow, how to fight various forms of the enemy. Thanks to the knowledge bestowed upon her, she proved a valuable asset to the Dawn. She led many attacks from a young age. She even earned the respect of the remaining members of the Silver Hand. As time passed, her father passed away due to illness. He died in his wife's arms, whilst her daughter watched on. Making it worse, her mother decided to take her own life not long after. As Arlena stood there, dumbfounded the Scourge attacked. Before she had time to react, both her parents rose from the dead. Blinded by her own tears, she was forced to strike them down. When the battle was over, she stood there with tears running down her cheeks. Those who tried to comfort her were turned away. Her zeal and frustration drew the interest of the Scourge. They saught to make her a member of their death knight's. An ambush was placed, and her scouting party of twenty men was ambushed. She was grabbed, whilst everyone else was killed. It was at this point, that she loses all memory. All she remembers is waking up at Light's Hope, very much alive. The Crusade When the Silver Hand joined with the Dawn, Arlena went with them. She was placed in charge of a cavalry contingent and went with the Crusade on the march to the Coast. On the way, they encountered entire armies of undead Scarlets. Various battles took place, and Arlena proved herself an efficient leader. Landing in Dragonblight As the Crusade beached on the shores of Dragonblight, Arlena was given the reigns to lead a scouting party. She helped scout a path -all- the way to the Grizzly Hills, and up to Zul'Drak. Along the way, she was given an elven longsword. Using this, she led the vanguard of the Argent Cavalry. To this day, she still carries that blade. Zul'Drak Zul'Drak is no place for cavalry. Unfortunately, no one told Arlena. If anyone reads on the campaign in Zul'Drak, they would know how poorly managed it was. Soldiers were slaughtered by the hundreds, as they marched through from ziggurat to ziggurat. Arlena led as best as she was able, but was stopped. Not only by the Scourge, but by her own officers as well. Some of those under her command were not willing to follow certain orders. When told to dismount and prepare camp, some continued the march. Others tried their own combat actions, and lost more of their soldiers. It came to a head with one of her sub-commanders. He was a tauren, in charge of the linbreakers. Aside from his rather casual abuse of his warriors, he intentionally misled other units within the Division. This caused major instability within, and halted the campaign for a few weeks. One day, he led his men on a suicidal attack on an extremely fortified Scourge outpost. Rather then coordinate, he charged straight in. He assumed that Arlena would be there to help him. For reasons that are still unclear, he never received her aid. His force of two-hundred men was nearly wiped out that day, his own life being lost. Not long after, the campaign picked up again. Arlena led as best she could, but in the end, she suffered egregious wounds. Being taken to Dalaran to rest up, she was never sent back to that Light-forsaken hell hole. Icecrown She was later sent to Icecrown. Being stationed at the Argent Vanguard, she fought alongside many a brave man and woman. Arlena was one of the first through the breach, and one of the first to head through it again. Upon arriving at the newly created fort, she was given a new and dangerous task. She led a foray to rescue wounded Alliance and Horde soldiers. Doing so dutifully, she learned that the Horde launched an attack on the Alliance when the latter was fighting the Scourge. This began the start of her hatred for the Horde. The Cataclysm After the Lich King's fall, she was sent to explore the world in the name of the Crusade. Traveling to Uldum, Tanaris, the Barrens, Stranglethorn. She went to all these places, to help spread the word of the Light and all that. Much like all her previous tasks, she succeeded in doing so. Thankfully for her, she didn't encounter much fighting here. (WIP Section) Parting of the Mists As soon as the Crusade heard of Pandaria, Arlena was on the first ship there. Being trusted by the higher ranks, she was given a pretty sizeable command of her own. About two-thousand Argent Pikeman, reinforced by three hundred cavalry and around two hundred archers. They landed in the Karasang Wilds, where they immediately found trouble. The climate and the various diseases were one issue, but the True Horde was another. Garrosh's men assailed the crusaders, eating away at them. They finally reached the Valley of the Four Winds, where their ranks swelled with eager Pandaren. Arlena served there for many a month, building a small outpost in the Valley. She was later recalled, her position being given to another. Argent High Command gave her a new task. Mediation Arlena was sent to try and bring fighting in Pandaria to an end. At least in the Wilds. Her forces were small (as she was to be a diplomat.) A group of Alliance and Horde officials met on the beach. At first talks went well, but that soon broke down. Turns out the orcs were ordered to kill or capture everyone at the meeting. This included the tauren and goblin emissaries that were sent. Arlena fought well, but was unhorsed fairly quickly. Bound in chains she was taken to Domination Point. Captivity For a few weeks (maybe around a month) Arlena was bound in the keep of Domination Point. She was there alongside political prisoners and other kidnapped individuals. Despite lots of whiskey and a few years to deal with it, Arlena never recovered. No one knows exactly what she went through. (WIP) The Broken Shore All her work, all her time and all her energy seemed to vanish on the Broken Shore. It was smashed, alongside the rest of the Argent Host. As they charged the beaches, their numbers were reduced by the hundreds. Being captured by the demons, she was freed by the Alliance forces that worked their way through. She fought by their side until she saw Tirion Fordring die. In that moment, Arlena dropped her sword and was unable to comprehend what she just saw. Having to be carried out, she survived the attack. Being placed in a Stormwind hospital she sent a letter of resignation to the Crusade. In her mind, she had done her duty, and she had failed it. Many others felt this way, and she joined one of many broken soldiers. Arlena soon fell into a drunken stupor, living in various inns and unsavory places throughout Stormwind. She would wake up each morning, not remembering the past night. Why was there a man in here bed? Why were there two? How much had she spent last night? How much would she spend today? It became a huge problem until she heard of a group. The Scorpion finds the Eagle Upon hearing of the Citrine Eagle, Arlena wrote a letter out. She was filled with ideas of returning home, of reclaiming her families name and title. Swiftly, she gathered her gear and trekked into the cold mountains she had once known. Upon arrival at Talongrab, she was welcomed with open arms. Now, she seeks to prove herself to her new family, and reclaim what is rightfully hers. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alteraci Category:Argent Crusade Category:Soldiers Category:Cavalry Category:The Citrine Eagle